


I love You

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Obi Wan confesses to Anakin he loves him.





	I love You

Obi Wan looked at Anakin who was sitting across from him, rambling about how much he loved the food that was served at dinner that night. "Isn't it good Obi Wan," Anakin asked with a mouthful of food. Anakin never did care for table manners especially when he was starving or his favorite food was served. 

"I love you." Obi Wan froze. The words came out but he didn't mean for them to. He meant to say he liked the food as his mind was supposed to think about how much he loved Anakin who looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. 

Anakin swallowed. "What?"

A nice shade of pink spread across Obi Wan's face. "I love it. The food. I love it. So much love."

Anakin grinned. "That's not what you said. Did you mean it or not?" 

"Yes," Obi Wan said as he gathered his courage. "I mean it." WIth saying that, he opened his bond from all the feelings and emotions that he had been repressing the past several months."

Anakin gasped as he felt all that Obi Wan felt for him. "When was the first moment you felt that?" Anakin walked around the table to sit beside the guy he had been pining over for so long.

"About eight months ago when we went swimming," Obi Wan said as his cheeks became heated. "I had just gotten out to go back and take a shower but you decided you weren't through with me and pulled me back in and when I came up for air, we were facing each other, looking in each other's eyes. That's when I realized I was madly hopelessly in love with you." 

"I wish I had known so I could have kissed you," Anakin whispered. "Can I kiss you now?"

"When did you feel things for me," Obi Wan asked softly. 

"A few months before then. You were badly injured and even though people tried to pull me away from you, I never left your side in the healers ward because you were everything to me. I knew you would be fine but I didn't want you to be alone or wake up alone," Anakin said caressing Obi Wan's cheek. 

Obi Wan leaned in to meet Anakin's lips for a kiss. Anakin sighed happily. "I've wanted to do this for a long time. I love you too by the way. Even more than this food, which is really saying something," he said taking a bite of Obi Wan's food. Obi Wan couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
